Time of the Month
by ryuuko-oh2d
Summary: Seiji Koshiba's musings on Kiri's monthly problem. KN fluff of sorts.....not what you think....as always with my titles... oneshot


The usual...I don't own Beauty Pop or any of the characters. I heart it very much though. :oP This is told sort of through Seiji Koshiba's POV. It's just junk I had floating around in my head.

That Time of the Month

"It's that time of the month again." Seiji Koshiba mumbled to himself. Sometimes it was really hard raising Kiri without his sweet Emi around. He sighed quietly into his morning tea. "There's just certain things that I'm not sure how to deal with, how to talk to her about... I mean I'm so proud of her and thrilled that she's growing up. But...sometimes... I don't know."

She'd spent the whole last week moping around and grumping. His little Kiri was being so difficult... Seiji shook head. He knew it was hard for her prior to her "special visitor"...but she could make the house so unpleasant. He noticed that even Shampoo had been avoiding her. When he went to check up on Kiri this morning--as she hadn't come down to breakfast--she was just sleeping all curled up with that ugly new bunny of hers with Shampoo nowhere in sight. He supposed that the only good thing about this time of the month was that she ate less because she's sleeping all the time...but still.

OH! Speaking of visitors... Seiji looked up at the tentative knock at the door. He glanced at the clock. 10:30... "Well I guess it's about time to wake her up anyway"... Seiji went to the door and cracked it open a bit. He was greeted by the unusual sight of an already angry Shogo Narumi—bright red—and laden with packages. "I swear," Narumi bit out, "those little old ladies always wait until I come around to 'suddenly' remember the heaviest things they wanted to send to 'those nice Koshibas'."

Seiji muffled a laugh and swung the door wider to admit Narumi. "Well thank you for bringing all of these..." His eyes widened. Someone had sent a giant stone cask of sake...he could see why Narumi was complaining. "...uh...all these nice gifts." He closed the door behind Narumi and watched as the boy carefully set everything down. Narumi quickly sorted through the packages and pulled out a box of tea. He looked down at his feet briefly, cheeks reddening, and held out the box. Seiji took it with a slight smile. "And is this one from you specifically...?" Narumi simply looked away and grunted. Ahhh...Seiji thought...so fun to tease.

"So uh..." Narumi started after an awkward pause, while Seiji studied the tea.

"Oh...yeah...go ahead. You can try." Seiji nodded his head toward the stairs. Nice brand...it would go well with those cookies Kiri kept getting as gifts. He watched Narumi head up the stairs out of the corner of his eye as he began putting away all the gifts that the Ajisai Street Merchants had sent over. Really...he smiled thoughtfully...Kiri had been quite busy... There were 5 boxes of the more expensive line of Maximam cookies among the gifts. Finishing up, Seiji headed upstairs to watch the fun.

"Well...?!" Narumi was demanding of his sleeping Kiri as Seiji reached the room. "I TOLD you like a million times and you agreed that you'd do it today! Did you forget?!" Kiri had one sleepy eye lid half open as Narumi ranted. "Wake up already!" In response, Kiri rolled on to her other side facing away from them.

He couldn't help himself at that and Seiji started laughing. Narumi glared at him then and he started laughing even harder. "Try taking away that thing she's hugging." He suggested between laughs and gasps for air. As Narumi stomped into the room to try his suggestion, Seiji dug into his pocket for his phone and scrambled to get it into camera mode. He got it ready just in time as Kiri tugged back on the ugly rabbit, Narumi lost his balance and tumbled on to the bed with her. As expected Narumi completely froze up in shock and Seiji got an instant classic of his baby Kiri with the paralyzed Narumi. Kiri transferred her sleepy glomp over to Narumi shortly after that and the poor boy fainted. "Well..." Seiji said with a smirk... "I guess this will give me plenty of time to send these wonderful pictures to your mother. She'll be so happy that our little girl has her first boyfriend." He gave the two unconscious kids one last fond look before heading off to his computer. Ah...Shogo Narumi's monthly disastrous attempts to get his hair cut by Kiri...there really was no better time of the month.


End file.
